All I Ever Wanted
by xDoubleIndemnity
Summary: A series of one-shots about the sorting of various characters, mostly Slytherins. Chapter 1: Bellatrix Black. Please R&R?


_Disclaimer_: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**I'm not sure what inspired this. I was having trouble with my other fics, so I needed to work on something new. Anyways, what got me thinking is that people can be shaped by their surroundings and situations even at a very young age (especially purebloods, because they tend to be quite mature). Then I asked myself, what would be a nice situation to portray that in? Sortings!**

**I will be dealing with anyone who is in Slytherin (or could have gone there). Mostly Death Eaters in the Marauder era. This is partly to help myself with my characterization in "Accidentally in Love" because many of the characters appear there, and J.K. Rowling has offered no explanation whatsoever about them. Keep that in mind, "AiL" readers. **

**The title is taken from the Kelly Clarkson album, because I have terrible naming skills. Oh, and my personal age canon may be confusing if you aren't familiar with it, but ask me and I'll be happy to explain. Really. I'll take suggestions too, which is pretty much opened to any character. However, I must say that suggestions will affect the order the chapters are written in, so, please, if you want to see something, say so! **

**I'll shut up now. Enjoy! And please R&R!**

**

* * *

**

"Black, Bellatrix."

Giving her hair a prideful toss, Bellatrix flounces her way up to the stool and seats herself neatly. She is not the least bit nervous, though quite aware of all the eyes on her. Her gaze flickers over the crowd of students, and, with some annoyance, notices that some of the first-years are fidgeting and whispering nervously. She resists the urge to snort inelegantly. _I wouldn't be surprised if they turn out to be some of those . . . Mudbloods_, she thinks, the last word almost making her wrinkle her nose in disgust before she manages to compose herself. When Professor McGonagall approaches her with the Sorting Hat, she waits eagerly, expecting to be placed into Slytherin at once.

"Hmm . . . another Black?" the Hat whispers.

_Yes,_ Bellatrix replies stiffly, very reluctantly acknowledging the last Black that had been sorted here. With absolutely no desire to dwell on this unfortunate blood relation – _ex-blood relation_ – she abruptly changes the subject. _A Black, like you say. Then you should know where to place me._

"Oh? Let's see. There is a lot of potential here, yes . . . bravery, spirit, a certain disregard for authority . . . you could do quite nicely in Gryffindor."

_Are you toying with me?!_ Bellatrix thinks, outraged. _A Black in Gryffindor?! How **dare** you make such a revolting suggestion!_ She can think of no other offer that would be more horrifying to her parents or to herself. She almost panics, the memory of an ancient tapestry, of a recent scorch mark marring its splendor forevermore.

Bellatrix has the odd feeling that the Hat knows what she is thinking but chooses to ignore her. "Yes . . . you have the temperament for it . . . a healthy dose of ambition, hot-headedness . . ."

_I don't care! I'm a Black! We are **all **in Slytherin! Put me in Slytherin or else!_ Bellatrix desperately wants to get up and go sit where she belongs. This is ridiculous, even embarrassing. The Hat should have barely touched her head and declared her an addition to her proper House, not try and persuade her into settling for one that is clearly inferior.

The Hat does not give in immediately, much to Bellatrix's chagrin. "What about Ravenclaw, then? I see it now. A very bright mind; you're going to become quite powerful one day. Knowledge is power, is it not? You could learn quite well there."

Bellatrix impatiently grits her teeth, blushing hotly. Ravenclaw is regarded to be a fine House, its members suitable for proper Slytherins to foster connections with, but she certainly does not want to be placed there. _I know I'm smart, thank you very much, but how can you think I'll fit in with those . . . those intellectuals! I have better things, most important things to do in my life than spend it with my nose buried inside a book!_

"Very well, I see that Ravenclaw might be a little too subtle for your . . . loud, vivacious personality." Before Bellatrix can figure out if the Hat is mocking her, it continues persistently, "You are dreadfully loyal to whatever cause you choose to align yourself with . . . Hufflepuff, perhaps?"

_Hufflepuff is pathetic! It would accept anyone, as long as the person has no personality to be sorted anywhere else! I **refuse **to go there! _Bellatrix is now certain that the stupid Hat is simply testing her. For what, she does not know, nor does she care. All she knows is that she is so angry and frustrated that she is beginning to see stars.

Sounding very amused, the Hat suggests slowly, "Perhaps it's—"

Bellatrix immediately realizes what the Hat is about to say. She interrupts irritably, _And **not** the false ones on the ceiling!_ It must be awfully boring to be a magical hat, if it has to amuse itself with such annoying humor.

If it is even possible, the Hat seems to be chuckling. "Yes, you will grow up to be a very interesting person indeed, Ms. Black." It suddenly sobers, as if it is thinking of something very grave in her future that neither of them can possible know about. "Are you quite sure I cannot convince you to change your mind? Slytherin is not the only House that can lead you on a path to greatness."

Realizing her goal is almost in reach, Bellatrix replies determinedly, _Yes. I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life. I'll be a Slytherin, if you will bloody announce it._

Resigned, the Hat says, "If you insist, I suppose I must agree . . . Be careful, Ms. Black." Before Bellatrix can ask what it means, the Sorting Hat opens the tear in its wide brim and bellows, "SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

_Author's Note(s):_ The Black sorted before Bellatrix was Andromeda, if I did not hint strongly enough. My personal age canon has Andromeda several years older (eight) than the rest of the Black children for a few reasons. One) I think Andromeda's defection would have had a greater impact on Bella if she was just a child when it happened, shaping her into the person she is. Two) When I decided this, I also needed Bella to have oldest child tendencies (compared to the rest of the Black children), which requires a huge age gap between the two.


End file.
